


Ideas from a Dysfunctional Mindset

by Artheusearl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mix AUs, Mix Genre, Multi, Parallel Universes, Romance, Tragedy, et cetera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artheusearl/pseuds/Artheusearl
Summary: Collection of old drabbles, roleplay starters, one-shots, and ficlets.Mainly England-centered.





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> Before you embark on a reading journey, let me clear up some minor things. Each chapter will vary on their genre, AU, and ship - I will inform you firsthand on what category each story belongs to or if there are any warnings, so that you may skip reading if it is not to your liking. Take note that there will be multiple ships but most of it will revolve around any England ships that I had written before ( I might had written other ships like AmeCan, but yes you may request if you would like to ) I am into Uke England so from here on please do not expect to see him topping anyone. As for the quality of the stories, they were all written from a brief period of time and were intended to be short, seeing that they were made as roleplay starters and one-shots with no proper background. Most of them were old (about two years ago) and I am lazy to edit much of it so please excuse the bad quality. Expect long enough ones of course. I've already written possible ships and characters at the title link, so if ever you haven't encountered the said ships and characters yet, I will have to ask for your patience for I haven't probably posted or written about them yet. Thank you for your attention. Do not hesitate to ask me for clarifications. Enjoy reading!

### 

###  **You may proceed to the next chapter to start your reading journey! Good luck and watch out for cringe alerts! ******


	2. Losing the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of Spades decided his rule was far less important than what he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in a CARDVERSE AU!
> 
> Ship involves America x England (USUK)
> 
> Consists of thoughts from the past, an apparent fast-pacing shocking proposal and a stubborn king of Hearts.
> 
> Please do not forget to read the Author's Note if you still haven't so each stories won't look as bad as a rushed fanfic.

### 

It was one early morning when Arthur was paid a surprise visit by the King of the Kingdom of Spades. More than surprises, it was fully inviting threat for he was the last person his Kingdom would expect due to some bad terms they got themselves involved at in the past. The blue king barged inside the counsel room without permission, making all the people present in the chamber react in a downfall of panic. Luckily enough, Arthur managed to remain composed like any kings should do in times of peril. One of his ministers called for security, but he was told off that there was no need for that. After all, Spade King Alfred entered the castle alone with the absence of a king's priced crown.

"What can I help you with, King of Spade?" Arthur asked, helping himself on a chair built for a royal. "Isn't it a rude conduct to just barge in someone else's castle without a proper invitation?"

"Excuse me for my rudeness, King Arthur. I came here with a proposal," he answered, straightforward, as he began stepping towards him. The guards halted him but Arthur waved a hand at them and gestured the other king to come forward. "You would not hear me unless I come here in person."

He raised an eyebrow, but heaved a heavy sigh soon after to emphasize a cease fire. "True. Speak, then. You have my permission."

Alfred did not say anything at first. Instead, he knelt in front of him and took his hand. He subsequently placed a kiss on it, as his eyes kept glued on his image. That was when Arthur started to lose his fake composure.

"I came here to ask for your hand in marriage. Will you be one with me, King of Hearts?"

_What?_

_What was that? Did he just hear that right?_

There was a series of gasps enveloping the entire room. Arthur was stunned that he couldn't speak. But as expected of him, he was not allowed to show any weaknesses in front of anyone so he tried his best to look unaffected. It was a bit useless though for he could tell that Alfred could also tell the fright from his peridot eyes. They both could hear some protests, stating that it would be disrespectful to accept a proposal from an enemy; but of course some were approving. After all it would be a great opportunity to gain political power. Two kingdoms merging as one would stand above as great power. But the King of Spade did not want any of that. He was determined to get him that he would sacrifice his Kingdom just for the sake of being with the person he chose to be his queen. It was an utter joke to Arthur, considering they were both ruling a kingdom as the head monarch. Plus for the obvious bad blood between their lands, it seemed like a bait and Alfred was just trying to mess with him. But as he stared down into his blue eyes, he could see none of those. It was true that they are enemies, but that wouldn’t change the fact that the two of them used to be closer when they were kids. Nothing could separate them apart. Although fate was cruel and decided that their destiny was to be kings someday, carrying the heavy burden and the unresolved fights their predecessors left behind. It was nothing but bullshit, but responsibilities are responsibilities. They couldn’t simply run away from that.

“This is out of bounds, King Alfred. Now, as flattered as I am, this is in no time to be joking around,” Arthur said harshly. He stood up and pulled his hand away. “You may leave. I’ll pretend this did not happen.”

“You know I won’t.” Alfred stood up and grabbed Arthur by the arm, making the soldiers rushed towards him for their king’s safety.

“Please, stand down,” the King of Hearts ordered, telling everyone present in the room to leave, in which they all obeyed after a series of protests. “Now, as for you, your majesty, leave now before I change my mind.” 

“ _Arthur_ ,” Alfred stood his ground and whispered in a tight, determined tone. The way he spoke the name sent an unfamiliar feeling to Arthur. _Nostalgia?_ “Please, you know I was serious. You had been declining my letters for years. Do not play the fool.”

“I do not know any letters. Please leave.”

“I am not leaving unless you give me your hand.”

“I am not going to betray my kingdom over some silly marriage with the enemy.” His tone was a mixture of regret and pride.

Instead of a pained reaction, Alfred ended up into a fit of little laughter. “You are the King of Hearts. Do not tell me you prioritize duty over love? You did not become the king for that reason and we both know that.”

The smaller man blushed a crimson red which did not go unnoticed by Alfred. But of course, Arthur wouldn’t just leave it like that. “And how about you? Do you prioritize love now over strength?"

Alfred admitted that was a nice comeback. “I am not wearing a crown and I am here standing in front of you, therefore I am not their king. I value strength and fame like it’s a part of me, but you already defeated me, your majesty.” Slowly, he turned Arthur around to face him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips without warning.

“Wha--!” now his once red cheeks became darker in colour.

“Please keep me as your prisoner if you’re not going to marry me.”

“Y-You’re insane, Alfred.”

“Insane? I am merely crazy for a certain enemy.”


	3. Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you think the hallway was flat and no one would see you tripping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Gakuen / Human AU, focusing between Gilbert and Arthur's first official meeting. Quick PRUK!
> 
> Consists of just a clumsy Brit and a scheming albino.

### 

Fate wasn’t really planning to make their paths cross in the lone hallway of the academy if it wasn't for Arthur's lack of coordination when walking. Expecting a fast reaction, it caused him to slip gracelessly on his butt, scattering the books he was supposedly about to carry over to his club room. But the major fall was completely salvaged by a hand grabbing him on his arm, as destiny would describe as a one huge teaser.

"Jeez, watch where you're stepping at. Look, I only caught one book," grumbled the one who did the saving.

Arthur looked up and saw an albino staring down at him with a scowl on his face. He seemed too distress at the accident, but at the same time he could notice a slight twinkle in those magenta eyes. As a matter of fact, Arthur swore he saw a little grin. "O-Oh, uhm... I'm sorry. Thank you.” He was embarrassed, of course. But he couldn’t really help it, could he?

"It's fine. Are you alright?" The guy helped him up on his feet and proceeded on picking up the books from the floor. "What's a freshman like you doing here bringing all these heavy books?" Right, come to think of it, he didn't notice at first - judging from his uniform, he was a junior.

“I'm alright. O-Oh, I just need to take them somewhere."

"Don't you have someone who can help you with these?" Arthur shook his head. "What a loner you are."

_Oh._

_Should he feel offended by that?_

"Where are you taking these? I'll bring them for you." He guessed not. Maybe he didn’t mean it that way. Look, he was even offering to carry his things for him. But of course Arthur tried his best to turn down the offer, but the older teen was too persistent so in the end he just led him to his club room.

"Thank you for helping me." Arthur said, watching the guy walked towards the door after they set the books in their proper place. It seemed to him that he wasn’t planning to hang around any further. Although, before he completely went out, he turned around and said, _"Next time you're gonna bring all these weird books somewhere, find me."_ He would let that book insult slip this time. "Oh, I'm fine. I can manage--"

"I doubt that. A frail-looking brat like you can't possibly bring them all. Just look back at what happened earlier." Arthur pouted, earning a laughter from his companion. "By the way, I'm Gilbert."

"Ah, well… Nice to meet you, Gilbert. I'm Art--"

"I know you. Arthur Kirkland, right? A weird boy who loves the occult. You're pretty famous around the campus."

"Oh."

"Yup. Anyway, I gotta go. Be careful next time." Before Arthur can say a response, Gilbert had already stepped out of the room; a triumphant grin was plastered on his face. The young Briton was left by himself, frowning at how fast he met Gilbert and allowed him to drop little insults at him, helped him like that, and just... how fast he also left. _Oh, well._ He guessed the campus wasn't that huge anyway.


End file.
